Su mayor debilidad
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 3x11. "Si es tan adorable, ¿por qué no te acostaste conmigo? Digo… con ella, que quiere hacer de mí" Cómo un par de copas pueden sacar lo que este par de cabezotas esconden


**Notas de la autora**: Soy fan de Bones a muerte (mis 27 fics al respecto lo demuestran XD) y hace muy poco que he comenzado a ver Castle, serie que también me encanta. Si estáis aquí en la sección M es que ya sabéis lo que hay y supongo que no sois menores de edad. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Castle pertenece a Andrew W. Marlowe y demás. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes para que al fin ocurra lo que deseamos.

_Situado en el 3x11, con todo el lío de Natalie vestida de Beckett y Beckett celosa. Porque esa frase de Beckett se merecía un fic. ¿O no?_

**Su ****mayor ****debilidad**

_Si __es __tan __adorable, __¿por __qué __no __te __acostaste __conmigo? __Digo__… __con __ella, __que __quiere __hacer __de __mí._

Las palabras de Beckett resuenan una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Después de que Ryan le haya pedido matrimonio a su novia, la euforia del sí ha podido con él y nos ha invitado a todos a que compartamos su felicidad con unos tragos en el bar que hay a dos calles de la comisaría.

Y no sé cómo, poco a poco se ha ido yendo la gente y Beckett y yo nos hemos quedado sentados en la barra, solos. Bueno, en realidad no, también estaba con nosotros Natalie pero al parecer está más ocupada hablando y coqueteando descaradamente con uno de los camareros al otro lado de la barra.

Miro a Kate y los dos sonreímos con ironía.

Kate. En mi mente me gusta llamarla Kate. Le queda bien, la hace más joven y menos atribulada. Más feliz, más irresponsable. Como la clase de mujer que podría haber sido si la muerte no la hubiera tocado tan de cerca con su helada mano. Jamás se lo diré pero, cada vez que escribo una escena de sexo en la que aparece Nikki Heat, la escribo con su nombre antes de hacer la corrección final y volver a poner el de Nikki. Entonces nunca es Beckett. Siempre es Kate.

Llevamos unas cuantas copas de más y decido ser valiente y preguntarle por qué le importa tanto con quién me acuesto o dejo de acostar. Pero el valor me falla a última hora y en lugar de eso le pregunto:

-¿Cómo sabías que no me había acostado con Natalie?

-Ella misma me lo dijo –Beckett se ríe un poco y me doy cuenta de que el alcohol se le ha subido a la cabeza-. Me preguntó si eras gay –y comienza a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-No lo soy –contesto rápidamente, ligeramente ofendido por su risa.

-Lo sé, ya se lo dije –replica sonriendo como si recordara algo tremendamente gracioso.

-¿Por qué tenías tanto interés en saber por qué no me había acostado con ella?

Deja de reírse, me mira y sé que trata de aclarar su mente, que lamenta haber bebido tanto por la falta de reflejos que eso conlleva. Me mira a los ojos y sé que la sinceridad de mi pregunta la desarma y siento, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, que tal vez esta sea la noche en la que por fin se abrirá a mí.

-¿Por qué no te acostaste con ella?

O tal vez no. Tal vez esta noche tampoco sea la noche, tal vez ella sepa rearmarse más rápido de lo que parece.

Lo cual no significa que yo me vaya a rendir.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-No es cierto. **Yo** pregunté primero y **tú** te fuiste por las ramas, Castle.

Sé lo que no le tengo que decir. Que me gustó el beso de Natalie en el ascensor, que la ropa y el peinado eran iguales, que hace tiempo que necesito estar con una mujer y que nunca he sido la clase de persona que rechaza a una que se le pone a tiro. Pero cuando llegué a su casa, cuando volvimos a besarnos, sus ojos no eran los tuyos, Kate, sus ojos me miraban como si yo fuera su experimento.

-Así que sus ojos no son como los míos –replica Beckett asombrada y descubro con horror que he dicho mis últimos pensamientos en voz alta.

-Quiero decir que no me gusta que me miren como si fuera su experimento. Además, ella no quería acostarse conmigo.

-Ya lo creo que quería –replica con ironía y, ¿puede ser una pizca de amargura?, pienso esperanzado-. Os vi en el ascensor.

-No, ella quería ser Nikki Heat y para eso tenía que acostarse con Jameson Rook que está basado en mí, simplemente eso. No quería acostarse conmigo, Rick Castle –El alcohol no me hace especialmente elocuente pero creo haberme explicado suficientemente bien-. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en saberlo?

-No es interés, es… curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad morbosa? Oh, vamos, Beckett, estabas celosa.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces ¿por qué no aceptaste mi café esta mañana? ¿Cómo fue eso que dijiste? "¿Es para mí o es para la versión ficticia de mí? ¿O es que ya la has atendido esta mañana?" Eso, Kate, son celos –le digo con una chispa de diversión mientras me acerco más a ella en la barra.

-No lo son –dice acercándose más, tratando de demostrarme que no se siente intimidada. Nuestros labios están cerca, tanto que siento su aliento sobre mi boca y anhelo desesperadamente besarla.

-Kate… -susurro acercando mis labios a los suyos. Estamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-Inspectora Beckett, Castle –nos interrumpe Natalie, de la mano de su nueva conquista, el camarero. Me pregunto si será porque tiene que interpretar a una camarera o es por simple lujuria-. Me tengo que ir pero ha sido todo un placer trabajar contigo –dice mientras estrecha la mano que Beckett le ofrece. Se acerca a mí y susurra en mi oído, asegurándose de que mi compañera no la puede oír-: Espero que esta noche Rook tenga suerte con Nikki… porque aunque Nikki no lo diga, créeme que tiene muchas ganas de estar con Rook -me guiña el ojo con una sonrisa y me da un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios -. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Miro a Beckett y la encuentro mirando a Natalie con una expresión de furia de la que estoy seguro no es consciente. Y decido que esta noche es mi noche por lo que toco su hombro y se gira hacia mí.

-¿Celosa?

-¡Claro que no! –repite.

-Me alegro, porque no deberías.

Y la beso. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, antes de que pueda rechazarme, mis labios están sobre los suyos y mis manos enmarcan su cara. No sé por qué lo he hecho, tal vez por el alcohol. Sí, es por eso. Es porque si me lo echa en cara puedo decirle que fue el alcohol.

El primer segundo del beso parece prolongarse eternamente. Esperando su reacción, su rechazo. Sin embargo, con un pequeño gemido, Beckett abre la boca y nuestros alientos se mezclan. No puedo evitar emitir un gemido de placer al tenerla así al fin. Mis manos bajan a su cintura y la aprieto contra mí mientras siento sus propias manos enredarse en el cabello de mi nuca.

Desearía estar así eternamente. Pero tenemos que separarnos para respirar.

La miro a los ojos y sé que mis sentimientos se me reflejan en la cara.

-Castle… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Kate… -susurro a mi vez-. No lo sé… -y vuelvo a besarla. No encuentro resistencia por su parte y mis manos comienzan a acariciar su espalda, su cintura, con miedo de bajar más abajo y despertar su rechazo.

En medio de nuestro apasionado abrazo oímos un carraspeo y nos separamos para ver al barman mirándonos con una mezcla de censura y diversión.

-Lo siento, amigos, pero vamos a cerrar y seguro que preferís iros a casa –añade pícaramente con una sonrisa.

Tomo la mano de Beckett con suavidad y la miro a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso. Ella mira nuestras manos entrelazadas y asiente.

Tomamos un taxi y ninguno habla mucho, con miedo a romper el momento, hasta que el taxista hace la pregunta que más tememos oír.

-¿A dónde?

-En mi casa están mi madre y Alexis.

-En la mía no hay nadie pero…

Pero podría haberlo. Pero podría aparecer su novio. Y cuando entramos en el motel (Motel Sebastian, a juzgar por el destartalado letrero de neón) me doy cuenta de que sólo va a ser un rollo, un desliz inesperado para ambos. Porque ambos tenemos pareja: ella está con el doctor motorizado y yo con mi ex-mujer Gina, por muy mal que nos esté yendo, seguimos juntos.

-Una habitación, por favor –pido a la ajada recepcionista, pagando en efectivo y sin preguntas tanto la habitación como su discreción.

Mientras subimos las escaleras no nos miramos ni nos tocamos, temiendo estallar en llamas antes de llegar a la habitación. No sé lo que pasa por la mente de Beckett cuando abro la puerta y la dejo pasar dentro pero sé que no es arrepentimiento porque en cuanto cierro la puerta me arrincona contra ella y, con las manos en mi nuca, me besa apasionadamente.

Coloco las manos en su cintura y la aprieto contra mí, dejando que sienta lo excitado que estoy por ella. Esta vez me atrevo y coloco las manos en su trasero, no dejando que una sola brizna de aire pase entre nosotros.

Nos separamos y nos miramos con la respiración entrecortada.

-No sé qué nos está pasando, Castle, pero esto sólo ocurrirá una vez. Para que se vaya esta extraña tensión que hay entre nosotros –me mira y veo miedo en sus ojos-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

No lo estoy pero asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a atrapar sus labios con los míos, reduciéndola al silencio. Y me digo que, si ésta va a ser la única vez que la tenga, me aseguraré de que sea increíble para ella.

La arrastro lentamente hasta la cama y me tumbo sobre ella, abriendo su camisa sin dejar de besarla. Mis labios bajan a su cuello mientras lucho con el cierre del sujetador y ella se incorpora para quitárselo.

Cuando veo sus pechos desnudos no puedo evitar quedarme mirándolos con la boca abierta, embobado ante tanta belleza.

-¿Es la primera vez que ves unas tetas, Castle? –trata de bromear pero en su voz noto orgullo.

-Es la primera vez que veo las tuyas, Kate –replico y hundo mis boca en ellas, atrapando un pezón y besándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que se endurece. Siento la respiración de Beckett acelerarse y sus manos enredarse en mi pelo, rogando silenciosamente por más. Mientras mi boca sigue ahí mis manos descienden por su cintura hasta llegar al cierre de sus vaqueros, abriéndolos y deslizándolos por sus piernas para después quitarle las botas de tacón.

Mi mano se introduce en sus bragas y descubro sorprendido lo húmeda que está. Alzo la mirada y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo me la devuelven.

-Ven aquí, déjame tocarte –me ruega y vuelvo a colocarme sobre ella, besándonos otra vez mientras sus manos desabrochan mi camisa y acarician mi torso, quitándome con habilidad pantalones, zapatos y calcetines.

Nuestros cuerpos casi desnudos se frotan, nuestros sexos se rozan a través de la tela de nuestra ropa interior y me doy cuenta de que tenemos miedo de que esto ocurra de verdad, miedo a lo que ocurrirá después de haber caído en la tentación.

Mis labios vuelven a bajar por su cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos por su piel enfebrecida y mi lengua lame la piel por encima del elástico de las bragas, haciendo que Beckett gima de anticipación.

-Castle… -dice en un tono en el que se mezclan la advertencia y el deseo. Así que lentamente le retiro las bragas y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, coloco mi boca en su entrada, besándola suavemente. Siento cómo sus caderas se arquean hacia mí con desesperación y deseo y vuelvo a lamerla lentamente, evitando a posta su clítoris. Si sólo voy a tenerla una vez quiero que ruegue-. Castle… por favor…

Ante su tono urgente pierdo la cabeza y hundo mi boca en ella, lamiéndola con fruición, bebiendo de ella, e introduzco su clítoris en mi boca, succionándolo mientras la oigo correrse gritando mi nombre.

Separo mi cabeza de entre sus piernas y la veo mirándome, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Te ha gustado, Kate? –le pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No te lo creas demasiado, Castle –dice pero sus ojos entornados y su respiración entrecortada dicen otra cosa. Vuelvo a besarla y acariciarla y siento su deseo encenderse otra vez. Me siento a punto de explotar así que me separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos y silenciosamente le pido permiso. Ella asiente con la cabeza, me quito los bóxers y la penetro lentamente, disfrutando de la forma en que sus paredes húmedas me atrapan. En ese momento sé que he alcanzado el cielo porque tengo el privilegio de estar dentro de ella, de alcanzar su alma a través de su cuerpo.

Las piernas de Beckett se enredan en mi cintura y, de un hábil movimiento, se coloca sobre mí, besando mi torso mientras su melena me acaricia. Coloco las manos en sus caderas y la ayudo a moverse sobre mí mientras percibo mi orgasmo acercarse rápidamente.

-Kate, estoy a punto de… -le advierto y ella baja una mano hacia su clítoris. Rápidamente retiro su mano y la reemplazo por la mía, acariciándola con pericia.

-Castle, sí, sigue ahí, sí, sí, sí, ¡Richaaaaaard! –grita y ello, unido a la contracción de sus paredes internas hace que me corra dentro de ella.

He tenido muchos rollos de una noche a lo largo de mi vida y sé cómo terminan todos. Al concluir los dos nos vestimos y nos vamos cada uno por nuestro lado. Pero nada de eso ocurre esta vez. Kate apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeo con mis brazos.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, tan en paz, abrazando a una mujer como me siento ahora.

-¿Sabes, Kate? Dudo que a Rook le llegara con acostarse tan sólo una vez con Nikki –diciendo esto me arriesgo mucho pero, ¿qué ha sido esta noche sino un riesgo tras otro? Y hasta el momento ha salido bien, a fin de cuentas la tengo entre mis brazos.

-Lo sé –contesta con suave voz postorgásmica-. Probablemente aprovecharían cada descanso en el caso para ir al cuarto de las escobas.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto y me mira con una mirada que soy incapaz de descifrar.

-Lo cierto es que eso sería muy poco profesional –suspira con algo parecido a la ¿pena? ¿resignación?

-No mientras no interfiera en el caso…

Se gira y me mira a los ojos con la seriedad grabada en sus ojos almendrados.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Richard?

Richard, mi nombre, el que ha dicho cuando he sentido su alma vibrar sobre la mía, no Castle. Sólo Richard.

-Sé que dijiste que era una sola vez y yo estuve de acuerdo, pero no puedo creer que después de esto sigas pensando lo mismo –capturo sus labios con los míos suavemente y la noto responder rápidamente al beso.

-Mmmm… para –dice con voz lánguida-. Para o repetiremos.

-Eso no es una amenaza –replico con picardía y recibo a cambio un codazo en las costillas-. ¡Auch!

Y de repente vuelve a colocarse sobre mí y me besa con una dulzura que me sorprende, que me desarma. Ella también me quiere.

-Tú también quieres repetir, Beckett.

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho, Castle.

-No necesito tu boca para saberlo –replico acariciando con suavidad y pericia su entrada.

-Oh, oh, Dios, Castle… no pares, por favor…

En ese momento paro.

-Ríndete –le digo con falsa seriedad pero sé que mis ojos chispean de deseo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… yo también quiero repetirlo –gime y mis dedos vuelven a acariciarla. La noto retorcerse sobre mí y me siento morir de felicidad al ver su cara de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo. El tercero de la noche. El tercero de los muchos que le quiero proporcionar.

-Pero estás con Josh –Me mira como si quisiera asesinarme por el comentario.

-Y tú con Gina.

-Dejaré a Gina –la miro con profundidad a los ojos y le digo-. No somos la clase de personas que engañan a sus parejas –sé que he tocado una fibra. ¿Se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho?

-Eso es lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-No tiene por qué volver a ocurrir. Lo de engañar a nuestras parejas –me parece detectar una sombra en su cara, ¿tristeza?- o lo de acostarnos juntos. Tú eliges, Kate. Estoy en tus manos.

-Dejaré a Josh –dice con sinceridad-. Pero aún así no puedo darte todo lo que tú quieres –su expresión cambia repentinamente a esa pícara que tanto adoro-. Aunque sí que quiero repetir esto –dice mientras sus dedos acarician ligeramente mi pecho- muchas, muchas noches más.

Mientras la beso pienso que terminaré por convencerla de ser completamente mía, a fin de cuentas, ¿no soy yo su mayor debilidad?

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Los comentarios son sumamente agradecidos además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
